villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Kent Mansley
Kent Mansley is the main antagonist of the 1999 animated film, The Iron Giant, and a major player in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament. A ruthless government agent, Mansley works for General Rogard before ultimately betraying him in the late stages of the film. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Beginnings Kent Mansley was never a stranger to war. He thrived in it. Mansley was serving as a Private in the army when Pearl Harbor was attacked, and was subsequently present on many of the frontlines of several important battles during the Second World War. He had never wanted to join the army, instead preferring the allure of politics, and, as a boy, dreamed of becoming President of the United States. He did not consider himself a fighter, but he excelled at subterfuge and intelligence work - something his superiors picked up on. When the war was over, Mansley returned home, and, prodded on by his enigmatic superior, Alpha, applied for a job at the FBI. With Alpha as his mentor, he rose through the ranks quickly, his ruthless efficiency and attention to detail earning him promotion after promotion. While he felt secure in his position, Mansley did not feel the same about his country; believing that the ongoing tension between the USA and the Soviet Union would lead to a nuclear war, and that America would have to make the first strike. He constantly advocated the use of a tactical nuclear strike against their enemies, believing that if they did not strike, they would pay the price later. His opinions clashed with that of General Rogard, who believed Mansley was paranoid and careless. During his time at the government, he was also approached by a secret society and indoctrinated into their order... When 'the event' occured, Mansley suddenly found his country changed - the darkness that had been unleashed had robbed America of it's President and much of it's army. Corporate entities such as Cobra Industries and Xanatos Enterprises began buying up land and spreading their influence, and Mansley found himself without an employer. Alpha had survived, but mysteriously disappeared, intrigued by the new technologies this world presented him. Mansley investigated the changed world and heard of one particularly powerful figure; Judge Claude Frollo. Frollo had amassed a sizeable army, and was joining forces with other military commanders and Generals in an attempt to strengthen his forces. Frollo feared the witchcraft and technology that had suddenly appeared, and preferred to rely on more traditional means of warfare. Mansley ralled what little he could of the splintered US army and traveled to France, where he was welcomed into the fold and attended the first meeting of Frollo's alliance... Allied with Frollo Early in the war, Governor Ratcliffe approaches Mansley, asking him to attend a meeting with his mysterious master, Frollo. Mansley agrees to ally with Frollo and witnesses Ruber's attempted takeover. As Frollo begins to form his grand alliance, is made his intelligence officer. Operations As the war progresses, Frollo falls under the influence of the mysterious "Vanessa", forcing Ratcliffe to take control of operations for the alliance. He takes Kent and Commander Rourke into his confidence while planning a massive attack on the armies of a wizard named Blackwolf. While Rourke leads the attack, Captain Hook sneaks into Blackwolf's fortress and assassinates the wizard himself. The mission is a success. Vs Lady Tremaine Some time later, Mansley becomes suspicious of Lady Tremaine, another member of Frollo's alliance, whom Mansley suspects is using magic - something which Frollo has strictly forbidden any of his allies to do. Worried that Tremaine is plotting against the other members of the alliance, Mansley pays a visit to her home and questions her about her recent activities. Not satisfied with her answers to his questions, he leads a squadron of tanks and soldiers against her the next day, forcing Tremaine to reveal her magic. Unfortunately for Kent, this means the destruction of most of his assault force. Tremaine blasts apart Mansley's tanks and scares off his men. When Kent tries to launch a missile against her, Tremaine completely destroys it. Mansley decides to cut his losses and retreat. Tremaine is later revealed to have been working with "Vanessa," really the sea witch, Ursula. Tremaine flees the faction and allies with Maleficent and The Horned King. Kent couldn't be happier. Betrayal After the fall of the Horned King, Maleficent appears in France to form an alliance with Frollo, something Kent is instantly suspicious of. Mansley is furious when Maleficent brings Lady Tremaine into a full meeting of the faction and has the audacity to place her in a higher position than Mansley. Infuriated, Mansley leaves the meeting and happens upon an old man (in truth, a disguised Jafar) who tells him about the rising power of Ruber's faction. Taking his demotion very personally, Mansley decides the time has come to switch sides. He travels to Queen Grimhilde's old castle, which is being used as a base by Ruber and his allies, and gives the faction all the information he has on Frollo and his plans. This allows Ruber's alliance to finally launch a massive attack on Frollo's headquarters, and Mansley is once again riding high. The Battle of Paris Uisng the information provided by Mansley, Ruber and his allies launch a massive attack against Paris and the Hall of Justice. As Ruber leads a sneak attack, Mansley rides in with the reserves, using his powerful artillary to take out the Hun archers and allowing Tyler's lizard army to breach the gates of the city. He later watches in horror as Hades unleashes the Hydra on the battlefield. The battle ends in total victory for Ruber's forces, despite some high casualties which leave Ruber, Rameses, and Kent as the only surviving leaders of the alliance. Ruber wins the war and proclaims himself King of the World - with Mansley as one of his top lieutenants. Rameses presents Kent with a gift for helping him free Egypt: Lady Tremaine and Drizella, now his scullery maids. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Ruberian Age After six months of Ruber's rule, trouble begins to stir once again. Maleficent, seeking to remove Ruber from power, tricks the king into travelling to the swamps of Morva, where he is nearly assassinated by three witches. Ruber meets with Kent and Rameses shortly afterwards and demands that they begin to strengthen their forces. They are soon joined by Lord Maliss, who becomes their new resident sorcerer. Anastasia Attacks Mansley is present when Anastasia Tremaine (Lady Tremaine's older daughter) confronts Rameses in Egypt, hoping to realese her mother and sister. When Rameses refuses, Anastasia unleashes several plagues upon Egypt. Unable to stand the suffering of his people, Rameses is forced to free Lady Tremaine and Drizella, much to the protest of Mansley. A New Plan Afer leaving Egypt, calls in Norton Nimnul, and Doctor Robotnik to help him in a top secret project. Eventually, a heated rivalry between the two began, and ended with Nimnul fleeing, leaving Robotnik in control of the operation. The new operation: a super-prison for dangerous criminals. With Alpha and Bishop as his new guards, Mansley assembles quite the rogues gallery, capturing John Silver, McLeach, and Captain Gantu. Dual Deaths and Shifting Loyalties Ken Mansley is in Egypt when he discovers Rameses's son dead at the hands of Queen Grimhilde. Upon finding the body, he informs Rameses of his loss. Mansley's fortunes steadily depreciate when he witnesses the "death" of Ruber at Jafar's hands. He does, however, along with the other members of his alliance, pledge his loyalty to Fire Lord Ozai, once the firebender takes over much of the world. When Princess Azula kills the Lizardmen Leader , Mansley finds himself outranked yet again. However, Azula commands an air of legitimacy, so he lets her keep her position. Under Suspicion Yet Azula does not have faith in Mansley herself. She hires a new Fire Nation warden to take control of the prison, ousting Robotnik from his job. She also orders him to keep an eye on Mansley's activities. Abis Mal imprisons Skeletor's Evil Warriors in 's jail; though Trap Jaw claims he cannot be held, Mansley's custom-designed bars prove otherwise. Yet Mansley's worries resume when Fire Lord Ozai dies and Azula takes control of the faction. Now paranoid after the death of her father, Azula banishes Mansley and the rest of her council. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Sleeping on the Job Zero tracks down and uses his magical Geass powers to turn the government agent into a spy. One night, after an espionage mission against Cobra Industries, he stops by a strip club housing Holli Would. The exotic Would manages to seduce and sleep with Mansley rather quickly. When Mansley returns to his vehicle, he discovers that secret documents recovered during his mission have been stolen, with the only remnant being a piece of wood with the words "Hog Hug" - referencing both his swine-like nature and his lover's betrayal. Zero does not take the loss well, banishing Mansley from the Black Knight base until he brings back results. A Little CrazyCategory:Villains Mansley decides to gather some information on the small scale after his humiliation. He happens upon the Dreadnoks, a biker gang led by Zartan. He orders them to give him whatever information they have, only for them to rebuff him and threaten his life. Mansley snaps. He savagely beats one of the Dreadnoks. When the Dreadnok gets up to try and kill him with a knife, Mansley grabs a beam weapon and slices through his foe's internal organs. Terrified, the rest of the Dreadnoks flee. Mistreating Women finds more information about Holli Would, particularly her association with the Homunculus, Greed. Wanting to know more information, tracks Would down. He demands insight, but Would mocks him. Proving that he is not a laughing matter, Mansley jams Would's hand into a vice and begins completely ripping her fingernails from her finger. This excruciatingly violent torture gets Mansley the information he wants. A Free Man encounters Mao, who frees him from Zero's mind control. Mansley then opts to get even with Zero, one way or another. He thus gives essential details about Zero's position to Cobra Commander and the Major, two figures intent upon destroying the Black Knight's empire. Kent's insights allow the two soldiers to take Zero down, ultimately wiping the renegade's memory. Kent then shifts his loyalties towards Charles zi Britannia, who pushes forwards in his own gambit to take over the world. Old "Friends" intercepts a call intended for the Baroness; it comes from a man being tortured by Nazi vampire Jan Valentine. Sensing a tie between Valentine and Holli Would, Mansley decides to investigate. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War The Alien Invasion Kent Mansley is introduced as one of CADMUS' associates. He calls in a meeting several of his colleagues, explaining to them the severity of the situation, regarding about the global scale, and about a "meteor crash", landed close by CADMUS' base. When the meteor is revealed to be Brainiac, a powerful alien and artificial intelligence, Amanda Waller, one of the associates, sends Mansley to capture the alien for information. Soon enough, he confronts the being, with the army of the United States of America, at his command. However, they are no match against Brainiac's attacks, who effortlesly destroys several tanks and a missile, much to the shock of the others. He then demonstrates his all mighty, by summoning a deadly blast, that exploded thousand miles away, from their position, forcing Mansley and his army to retreat. Following his failure, Mansley returns to the CADMUS' headquarters, where he is punished by Amanda. The associate then decides to put Mansley in another disclosed and private mission. Busted, While Seeking Help Later, Kent Mansley seeks help from another villain, the Riddler, requesting him the way of the systems' works in Arkham City. The Riddler gives him some important info, regarding about Arkham. Unfortunately, their discussion is overheard by a police officer, who turned out to be the Baroness in disguise. She catches them up by surprise, as calls a platoon of guards to arrest the villains, before unveiling her facade. She then brings them forward to her superior, Cobra Commander. There, the Commander forces them to bow to his submission, alongside with the Riddler, as he reveals them his all mighty power, by summoning an army of clones in the process, much to their horror. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Kent Mansley's Alliance Category:ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Zero Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Major Players Category:Charles zi Britannia Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Illuminati Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:CADMUS Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Pages with Origins Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles